


You Don't Even Know What Home Looks Like

by 4sidedtrianglz (fallenalien)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenalien/pseuds/4sidedtrianglz
Summary: There were no good explanations for three naked kids on the side of the road in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Max Evans & Michael Guerin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	You Don't Even Know What Home Looks Like

There were no good explanations for three naked kids on the side of the road in the middle of the night. The deputy tried to school herself as she raced out of Roswell. A tip had been called in by a trucker exiting off the I-90. The deputy thanked her patron saints that the first person to come across these kids had been someone with virtue and not the other kind who’d be traveling through the desert roads this late at night. 

Deputy Michelle Valenti didn't know what she’d been expecting when she’d arrived at the scene. The three kids stood huddled together in the only spare blanket the trucker had with him. They were ghostly pale and the man who’d found them informed her that they hadn’t spoken a word since he’d discovered them. She took a statement from the man and then huddled the children into the backseat of the squad car. 

Michelle called into the station to let her husband know she had picked up the children and was on her way back and she told him to call Nurse Martel to meet them there. The children couldn’t be older than 7 she noticed as she checked the rearview mirror to see them sitting quietly in the back. No older than her son she thought distantly. The children didn't cry at least not at first. It was a cool night and they shivered slightly still huddled in the blanket so she turned up the heat as high as it would go. But other than that they made no sign they were aware of anything that was happening around them. Last minute she decided she should probably get them some clothes so they could change at the station. She didn’t think any of the stores would be open at this time of the night so she decided to stop by her home to grab some of her son’s old clothes for the children. 

She pulled up in front of the house. Leaving the children in the car she hurried inside and found the babysitter sitting on the couch watching television. The girl asked if everything was alright and she quickly reassured her, telling her she just stopped by to pick something up before hurrying to her son’s room. Michelle cracked the door and seeing her son asleep in his bed, she crept in quietly. She grabbed some of his old clothes from the bottom of his drawers, while Kyle slept on undisturbed. She stuffed the clothes into a bag and made to leave but paused at the doorway as she caught a glimpse of her son’s sleeping face. She crept back inside the room and perched at her son’s bedside. Kyle murmured in his sleep and she stroked his face. There wasn’t time to dwell. She knew that if she sat there and thought too hard for too long, she would lose the courage to leave his side overcome with fears of what might happen while she’s away. So instead she whispered a short prayer and pressed a kiss to the top of his head and then got up to leave. She thanked the babysitter on her way out and informed her that she wouldn’t be back until morning. Bag in hand, she got back in the car and they continued on their way. 

The girl cried first, just a sniffle at first that quickly broke into sobs and like a switch had been flipped the other children began crying as well. It was a tragic sound that made her heart ache. This was not the cry of sad children. This was not the cry of lost toys or bruised knees. This was the cry of tragedy and loss. This was the cry of children who knew they were never going home. She didn’t like to think about what could cause children to cry like that. She didn’t like to think about what they had lost and what they had suffered. The crying continued for the short drive to the station and then just as quickly as it had started, it stopped and the children were quiet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic but I'm thinking of adding a 2nd chapter so...


End file.
